


Gardens

by alessandralee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there's nothing quite as romantic as a garden filled with poisonous plants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/gifts).



Her enthusiasm should have been a sign that something strange was going on. He’s taken the time the time to observe her, and not once has she expressed an interest in the Harry Potter movies. She’d mentioned an appreciation for a magic system that still had rules and structure and she’s once given him an enthusiastic lecture on the root origins of spells, but those were all related to the books. He wasn’t even sure she’d seen the movies.

So he should have been suspicious when Skye mentioned using some of their 24 hours off duty to “go see Harry Potter,” and Jemma not only agreed, but also said that she knew exactly where they should go. But he wasn’t. He was far too distracted by Skye begging him to join them as soon as Jemma committed herself. He did eventually acquiesce, partly just to keep Skye from pestering him during their training sessions, and partly because he didn’t really have anything else to do near Edinburgh while Fury borrowed Melinda May for something that was above his clearance level. And, okay, maybe he also enjoyed any opportunity to get to spend time with Jemma outside of work situations, not that he would admit that to anyone.

After Ward agreed to join them, Skye turned to Fitz. 

“So Fitz, do your parents live near Edinburgh? Are you going to visit them?” she asked him a couple of hours before The Bus began its descent into Edinburgh Airport. “Jemma says her parents are visiting a sick relative, so we’re going to visit Hogwarts. You should come to.”

“Hogwarts isn’t really, Skye. It’s an amalgamation of various locations throughout the United Kingdom. But I’m guessing Jemma wants to visit Alnwick castle?” Clearly this was something the two scientists had discussed before.

“I think so.”

“Yeah… Jemma’s not going for Harry Potter. They have a garden there that’s filled with all sorts of deadly plants. She’s been trying to get me to go with her for two years now.” Still, he agreed to go with them, provided no one tried to make him touch anything dangerous. Grant is fairly certain Fitz has a hard enough time with the poisonous plants Jemma brings back to their lab every so often, he doesn’t need any more time with them.

_________________

Once they’d paid for their admission, Skye pulled Fitz with her down a path marked “to castle.” She’d yelled over her shoulder to make sure that Jemma didn’t try to bring anything dangerous back with them. Then she added something about making sure no one gotten eaten by plants. He was fairly certain that wasn’t going to happen here.

Jemma consulted the map she’d grabbed while paying for her ticket, and then headed briskly down a different path. He trailed after her, his longer legs allowing him to keep up with her easily. She went through a glass pavilion and then turned left down another path. A few moments later, they found themselves in front of a heavy black gate bearing the words “These plants may kill” two white skulls.

Jemma approached the information desk next to the gate.

“Hello, my name is Doctor Simmons. I was told that my colleague and I would be granted access to the gardens separate from the tours.” 

He’s not surprised that she’s make special arrangements from them before they got here. She’s the kind of person who always thinks ahead, and it’s not as though the public tour would tell her much about plants that she doesn’t already know. He is, however, a bit surprised to hear her refer to herself as doctor. He knows she has two PhDs, but he’s never heard her be referred to like that.

The young woman behind the desk shuffles through a packet of papers before handing Emma two yellow badges.

“You’re all set. Please wear these while in the garden so security knows you can be left to your own devices.”

Jemma thanks her and all but drags Ward through the gates. Even if he didn’t know anything about her, he’d be able to tell she was excited.

He’s a bit taken aback by the number of plants in cages, but he figures that’s probably a good precaution, given the fact that they’re deadly. If only more of the deadly things in his life were so easy to cage.

“Is this place even safe? Or legal?” He asks Jemma, who’s kneeling in front of some of the plants directly to the left of the entrance.

“Of course it’s legal. They actually have special licenses from the Home Office that allow them to keep some of the plants. And it’s safe. As you can see, all of the most dangerous plants are kept in cages. The staff is specially trained and the guards are taught not to let guests touch or even smell the plants. Also, they have 24 hour security to ensure that no one breaks in and tried to take clippings.” He might sense a bit of regret in her tone regarding the clippings. Fortunately, he’s fairly certain she won’t try to take anything with her.

Jemma turns her head to look at him and then points towards one of the flowers.

“Aquilegia atrata.”

“And in English?”

“Columbine. It’s one of the safer plants in here. It’s dangerous during pregnancy and childbirth. It used to be used to terminate unwanted pregnancy.”

He makes a mental note that the purple flowers will not kill him, and Jemma hurries up the path towards a cluster of purple white tube-like flowers.

“Digitalis purperea. Foxglove.” She adds the common name for his benefit. She adds it all for his benefit, technically; she knows the information already. But it feels good to have her want to share it with him, so he makes sure she can tell he’s paying attention. “It slows the heart, and it struggles to supply oxygen to the brain, which in turn causes a heart attack. Granted, the raw plant material is emetic so one usually vomits it out before it can do serious damage. Not that I’d recommended trying it.”

He barely has time to digest her explanation before she moves on to the next plant.

“Atropa belladonna,” she announces as she pulls him down to kneel next to her. He can feel the warmth from her hand even through his jacket.

“Deadly nightshade,” he supplies.

“Yes! Good,” she smiles at his recognition and he stomach flips in a not unpleasant manner. “It contains multiple toxic components, which are strongest in the roots, although most accidental poisons involve consumption of the berries. It can cause a range of miserable effects such as dry mouth, difficulty swallowing, vomiting, confusion, delirium, convulsions, coma, and death.” Her delivery is way too perky for something that includes the words ‘delirium’ and ‘death,’ but after working with her over the past few months, it doesn’t seem particularly out of place.

Her knowledge of deadly plants is impressive, in addition to being a bit scary. But, like her cheerfulness, her enthusiasm feels normal to him. And he has the reassuring knowledge that they’re on the same team.

They continue through the garden like this, her explaining all the nasty ways the plants can kill, and him trying to retain some of it for future reference. Poisonous plants could come in handy in a tough situation, and despite her tireless campaigning, Jemma generally wasn’t in the field to point them out to him.

“And this,” she says, gesturing to a yellow flowering tree towards to end of their little tour, “is laburnum anagyroides. It’s not uncommon in England. I once had a boyfriend give me a bouquet of it.”

“A bouquet of deadly flowers. How romantic,” his voice is sarcastic, but a part of him knows that, to Jemma, that is romantic. When they get back to the bus, he’s going to find the most dangerous plant on the planet and look into getting her some of that. In a purely platonic way, of course.

“It’s only dangerous if you ingest it. It can cause intense sleepiness, convulsions, frothing at the mouth and-“

“Let me guess, death? I’m sensing a running theme here.”

This makes her laugh, and he mentally pats himself on the back for being able to do so.

They’re almost back to the gate when Jemma trips over a loose stone and falls backwards towards the plants. Almost instantly, Grant’s arms wrap around her and pull her back up. He overcompensates a bit, which he later tells himself was not intentional, and she crashes into his chest.

“That was close,” she nearly whispers, still tucked against his chest.

In their positions, all he has to do is lean down to her height and they’ll be kissing. He entertains the thought for not the first time since he’s met her, and starts to lean in.

Unfortunately, she chooses that moment to step back out of his embrace. He bangs his chin on the top of her head.

“Shit,” he curses, more because of the bad time than anything else.

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry. Let me have a look.” She gently places her hand on his cheek and angles his face upwards for a better view.

“I think you’ll live,” she jokes.

“I’d better. Otherwise I’m suing you from beyond the grave.” That was a terrible joke, and he knows it. But he’s still distracted and disappointed from his missed chance.

“Well, let’s grab lunch and I’ll take another look. Better safe than sorry. Then I want to look at the rose garden before we meet up with Fitz and Skye. It’s supposed to be very romantic.”

She’s back to dragging him along behind her, which is good, because he’s still processing the last thing she said.

Romantic? He certainly hopes so.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TinyBat, who thought that the Alnwick Poison Garden would be Jemma's ideal date.


End file.
